1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved brassiere for a woman who wants to beautify the drooped breasts or small breasts, and particularly speaking, which is able to complement and compensate for such a defect of the breasts.
2. Disclosure of Related Art
A brassiere is worn to protect and to prevent breasts from drooping but since it primarily comprises an elastic band, the conventional brassiere strongly presses against the chest of a wearer. So, if a wearer wears the conventional brassiere for a long time, she feels uncomfortable because of the pressure of the elastic band and also because the ventilation of the brassiere is not good. Accordingly, the above such effects badly affect the wearer's skin.
The conventional brassiere provides the above stated functions only to breasts of the female. However, females who wear brassieres in practice require other functions such as to complement the shape of small breasts or drooped breasts and the like. Since these functions are rarely addressed, the quality of goods for sale to these women falls off.